Los 2 jinchurikis del kyuby, Saiyajin y Uzumaki
by samielssj12
Summary: Tras finalizar el combate contra Zamazu, Goku y los demas tratan de huir, sin esperar que el ataque del poderoso Zeno-sama provocaria que un accidente hiciera que el poderoso Saiyajin quede atrapado en una grieta espacio-dimensional que lo llevaría a un mundo de ninjas donde tendra nuevas aventuras. Mientras se acuerda de quien realmente es.
1. Chapter 1

**Los 2 jinchurikis del kyuby, Saiyajin y Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 _Hola buenos días, tardes o noches me es un placer poder presentar este mi primer trabajo de fanfiction a todos ustedes, un tiempo empecé a leer fanfics y me decidí animarme a intentar y ver qué pasa, siendo sincero jamás había escrito una historia y tampoco me gusta leer mucho que digamos pero 2 autores me inspiraron y me dieron el valor para intentarlo._

 _1-El ninja Son Goku escrita por yumerihaba2_

 _2-La odisea del saiyajin escrita por superponysaiyanx9000_

 _Quiero decir que estoy abierto a cualquier crítica mientras esté bien argumentada ya que un insulto solo por molestar es una molestia y pérdida de tiempo en los comentarios pero si aparte de un insulto viene un argumento sólido más una recomendación me ayudara a mejorar mi trabajo y hacerlo de la forma que más les guste._

 _De antemano espero que les guste y sea de su a grado y si no gracias por el tiempo que les tomo leerlo._

 _El principio de este franfic lo base en el de yumerihaba2 ya q me gustó mucho el cómo llega Goku a la aldea de konoha solo que será muy diferente a la de él._


	2. Chapter 1: la llegada

**Los 2 jinchurikis del kyuby, Saiyajin y Uzumaki**

* * *

Dragón ball, Z, Súper y GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta obra se hizo solo para entretenimiento y nada más.

Capítulo 1: Llegada y nueva vida

* * *

 **PLANETA TIERRA UNIVERSO 7 FUTURO ALTERNATIVO DE TRUNKS**

Una feroz batalla se llevaba a cabo entre los guerreros Saiyajin y el malvado kaioshin Zamasu fusionado con Black Goku, todo parecía perdido hasta que Goku en una búsqueda desesperada de una semilla del ermitaño encontró el botón que su amigo Zeno-sama el cual al escuchar a Goku decide destruir el universo 7 el cual no tenía salvación.

-Todos corran a la máquina del tiempo gritaba Goku desesperadamente mientras él y su rival Vegeta se agarraban fuertemente de las patas de la máquina del tiempo y los demás entraban rápidamente a la máquina del tiempo la cual se elevaba rápidamente.

Goku mira a Zeno-sama con las manos llenas de energía mientras decía sus últimas palabras, que este mundo desaparezca dijo Zeno-sama, mientras un increíble resplandor cubría todo, la máquina del tiempo desaparecía rápidamente, ya en el vórtice al pasado Goku cansado se encontraba sujetándose fuertemente de las patas de la máquina del tiempo pero la onda expansiva los alcanzo causando una sacudida provocando que nuestro héroe se suelte.

-Kakaroto dame la mano gritaba Vegeta mientras trataba de alcanzarlo inútilmente, AHHHHH gritaba Goku mientras caía por el vórtice, el cual sacudía a Goku dejándolo inconsciente, pero además había un efecto extraño su cuerpo empezaba a encogerse hasta que al fin se podía ver el final del túnel seguido de un fuerte resplandor.

* * *

 **EN A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

Un gran resplandor apareció cerca de un bosque cercano a la aldea de la hoja el cuarto Hokage un hombre de cabello rubio con una túnica que decía cuarto, junto a unos anbus fueron rápidamente al lugar del resplandor. **(Nota del autor: Esto sucede una semana antes del ataque del Kyuby)**

 **EN EL LUGAR DEL RESPLANDOR**

El cuarto Hokage y los anbus llegaron al lugar, el cuarto y los anbus no podían creer lo que veían era un bebe, él bebe tenía un estilo de pelo muy extraño y estaba en medio en un dogi naranja con azul, los anbus revisaron para ver si tenía alguna trampa o algo al bebe y se dieron cuenta que tenía cola de mono después se lo entregaron al Hokage y regresaron a la aldea. **(Nota del autor: Goku no debería tener cola solo se la quería poner)**

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

El cuarto y las otras personas estaban reunidas para decidir el destino del bebe, Yo lo criare dijo el cuarto hokage, todo el mundo callo al escuchar esto puesto que él estaba a punto de tener un bebe junto a su esposa Kushina una mujer pelirroja y de ojos violeta, ya faltaba poco para que naciera él bebe. Después los demás miembros del consejo hablaron en voz baja y uno dijo Está bien puedes quedarte con él bebe, pero quiero saber cómo lo vas a llamar. Goku dijo el cuarto, no sé porque pero algo me dice que se llama Goku, y así termino la reunión del consejo.

El rubio recogió al bebe y lo llevo a la casa donde su esposa que lo estaba esperando, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un bebe en los brazos de su marido, De quien es ese bebe Minato pregunto la pelirroja, el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír y decirle que era de ellos la pelirroja solo lo miro con cara de confusión puesto que aún no nacía él bebe, -'' Como así que nuestro'' siguió preguntando la pelirroja, el rubio decidió contarle la historia. La oji-violeta se emociona ya que ahora tendría 2 hijos,-''y como se va a llamar'' pregunto Kushina, Goku dijo el rubio.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS EN EL UNIVERSO DRAGON BALL**

Todos los amigos de Goku lo estaban buscando, utilizaron las esferas del dragón pero no lo encontraban ya habían pasado 5 años de su desaparición todos estaban muy preocupados pero aun así siempre mantenían las esperanzas de que algún día iba regresar.

-'' ¿Whis no lo has encontrado?'' Pregunta Bills el dios de la destrucción él se hallaba bastante molesto por la desaparición de Goku.

-''No señor aun no, recuerde cayó por un túnel espacio-dimensional por lo que eso hace que sea más difícil encontrarlo, es posible que él no se haya dado cuenta pero viajar por túneles dimensionales lo pueden dejar criogénico ''- dice Whis el sirviente del dios destructor.

-'' Deja de hablar y ve al grano'' grito Bills.

-''Muy simple señor aquí han pasado 5 años desde su desaparición pero para pueden haber sido unos momentos''-

A Bills no le interesaba eso pero si lo encontraban tendrían que decirle que su esposa Milk siguió su vida con otro hombre, pero supongo que a Goku no le importara eso ya que los saiyajin solo viven para luchar y se aparean por puro concepto de reproducción pensaba Bills.

Whis por su parte seguía la búsqueda a través de su bastón, ''el viaje entre dimensiones es, muy diferente a viajar entre universos''-''por lo que me conto Vegeta Black Goku saco una hoz de ki de otra dimensión, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo pero a menor escala para no dañar el espacio-tiempo'' decía Whis

-''Ya basta déjate de tonterías y date prisa''-

-''Señor la paciencia es una virtud''- decía Whis calmadamente, cuando de repente el bastón se ilumino,- '' lo encontré señor, el ki de Goku está en un planeta de otra dimensión gobernado por un sistema feudal y protegido por shinobis o ninjas''.

-''Bien entonces tráelo''- dice Bills

-''No señor no es tan fácil va tomarnos tiempo''

-'' ¿Cuánto?''- pregunta Bills. A lo que Whis dice ''no lo sé señor pero si será bastante tiempo''.

 **ALDEA DE LA HOJA EN UN LUGAR SECRETO**

Kushina estaba dando a luz a su bebe el cual habían dejado en secreto por ser esposa del hokage, en el cuarto habían 3 personas estas eran Minato el cual mantenía sellado al zorro de 9 colas también conocido como kyuby, el tercer hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, y su otro hijo Goku, y unos anbus que están resguardando la entrada. El parto fue todo un éxito ya que el zorro de 9 colas no salió y Naruto ya había nacido. Mientras tanto en la entrada, los anbu fueron asesinados por un ninja enmascarado que se infiltró en el lugar, matando igualmente a las mujeres que sostenían a Naruto ya Goku aprovechando eso para capturarlos y amenazarlos con matarlos sino le entregaban el jinchuriki. Éste ninja que resultaba ser Tobi, tiró por los aires a los bebés intentando atravesarlo con un kunai pero su padre logró atraparlos dándose cuenta que la sabana que cubría a Naruto y a Goku estaba llena de sellos explosivos que destruyeron el lugar del parto. Minato y sus hijos logran salir vivos pero Kushina fue secuestrada por Tobi llevándola a un lugar lejos de la Aldea donde utilizó su sharingan para sacar al Nueve-Colas del cuerpo de la mujer y controlarlo para atacar a Konoha pero antes se le fue ordenado atacar a su ex-jinchuriki, en ese momento Minato vuelve salvando a su esposa y llevándola al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y Goku, mientras él acudía a la batalla. Kushina no murió al serle extraído la Bestia con Cola.

En unos momentos reaparece Minato junto con el Kyubi en el lugar donde se encontraba Kushina y sus hijos, ya que su esposo consiguió evitar que el kyubi disparara su ataque. Entonces a ella no le queda más opción que sacar unas cadenas hechas con lo que quedaba de su chakra para intentar arrastrar a la bestia de nuevo a su cuerpo para morir junto con el biju. Pero a Minato se le ocurre sellar la mitad del poder del Nueve-Colas en el cuerpo de cada uno de sus hijos ya que él creía que ellos podían ser los que traerían paz al mundo shinobi. Al principio ella no quiso porque traería como consecuencia la muerte de su amado esposo y causaría que Naruto y Goku se quedaran solos, pero después de que Minato le hablara, decide participar.

* * *

Como ya había dicho antes la forma en la que llega Goku al universo de Naruto la base en la de yumerihaba2.

Tambien quería decirles que me es un poco difícil escribir la historia por estoy en el colegio y también entreno entonces no puedo escribir constantemente.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola buenos días estoy feliz de que aunque hayan sido pocos los que leyeron el primer capítulo me di cuenta de que son buenas personas y también les voy a decir que no sé muy bien cómo hacer la parte del harem y así que les pido que por favor me ayuden con eso.

 _-arg21 me alegra que te interese la historia tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste de poner a Goku y Vegeta en el siguiente fanfic que haga._

 _-Albertino155 me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Goku no tendrá conciencia de que es un bebe y se le borro parte de la memoria pero la ira recuperando pasando el tiempo._

Goku tendrá todo su poder actual pero también podrá dominar el chakra ya que ahora tendría al kyuby.

 _(Pensamientos)_

Acciones normales

-''Conversación''

 **Invocación o bijuu**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Naruto y Goku Uzumaki

* * *

Durante el proceso de sellado, Kushina es atravesada junto con su esposo por una de las garras de la bestia para evitar que Naruto y Goku fueran asesinados. Al final el poco chakra que le quedaba fue utilizado en el método de sellado para que si alguna vez Naruto y Goku intentaran controlar a la gran bestia ella aparecería para auxiliarlos. Antes de morir se lamenta el no poder ver a sus hijos crecer como ella hubiera deseado, al tiempo que le desea a sus hijos lo mejor en la vida, dándoles toda clase de consejos y le advierte que aunque en el futuro les esperarán toda clase de desprecios y malos tratos por ser un jinchuriki, espera que se conviertan en grandes ninjas que traigan la paz al mundo y le agradece la oportunidad de haber sido su madre. Poco después que el Nueve Colas fuera sellado y la barrera que los cubría se desvaneciera, Kushina le comentó a Hiruzen (tercer hokage) que el nombre de sus hijos era Naruto y Goku y le rogó que los protegiera. Pocos segundos después, Kushina muere luego de que el Tercer Hokage le asegurara que él se iba a hacer cargo.

 **12 años después Aldea de Konoha**

Goku y Naruto como de costumbre estaban escapando de los ninjas que los perseguían por haber pintado los rostros de los Hokages, pero Goku a diferencia de Naruto era mucho más rápido por lo que los ninjas no pudieron atraparlo mientras Naruto se escondía pero sin darse cuenta de que Iruka lo había encontrado, -'' NARUTO!'' grita Iruka, ''¡No deberías estar en la academia!''. Mientras que Goku estaba sentado encima de una cabeza de los Hokage, de repente apareció un holograma mostrando a un hombre azul con cabello blanco, -''hola Goku-san, he estado un buen tiempo esperando para poder hablarte. ''- dijo el hombre azul.

-'' ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? ''-pregunto Goku

-'' ¿Goku-san no te acuerdas de mí?''

-''No, ¿quién eres?''

-''Bueno Goku-san yo soy el ayudante del dios de la destrucción del 7 universo'', al decir esto a Goku se vinieron imágenes de cuando peleo con Bills y le dijo-''ahh ya me acorde, como has estado Whis? **(nota del autor: Goku no ha recordado todo su pasado solo recordó su batalla con Bills y sus entrenamientos, ya había visto algunas de sus batallas pero no sabía que era él. Y por su ingenuidad le dio igual lo que había visto).**

-''He estado muy bien, pero ¿dónde has estado todos estos años?''

-''He estado en la aldea escondida entre las hojas''

-'' ¿Goku-san porque tienes 2 firmas de energía?'', pregunto Whis pero Goku tenía una cara de confusión.

-'' ¿A qué te refieres Whis?'', pregunto Goku aun confundido ya que él no se había dado cuenta.

-''Goku-san si te concentras podras saberlo'' dijo Whis sabiamente.

Goku se concentró y luego de unos 30 segundos entro en su mente.

 **DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE GOKU**

Goku al entrar vio que era un lugar oscuro como unas alcantarillas había agua por todos lados, empezó a caminar por un camino aun cubierto de agua hasta que llego a un lugar donde había una jaula al ver detenidamente la jaula pudo ver que en el centro de esta se hallaba un papel que decía SELLO y se concentró en el interior y logro ver una sonrisa demoniaca y dijo en tono demoniaco, -''Niño acércate'', Goku se acercó y de repente salieron unas garras intentando apuñalar a Goku, Goku rápidamente salto para atrás, ''quiero devorarte pero esta jaula no se abre, es un sello detestable'' siguió.

-''Tú eres….KYUBY'' dijo sin miedo.

-'' **¿Porque viniste a mí?** '', pregunto en su tono demoniaco.

-''Sabes realmente no fue por algo especial, solo quería saber quién estaba dentro de mí'' dijo alegremente con sus brazos detrás de su nuca y una gran sonrisa.

 _ **(¿Este niño no me tiene miedo o será muy tonto?)**_ , se preguntaba el zorro. **(Nota del autor: Goku estaba ocultando su poder por eso kyuby no entendía porque no tenía miedo).**

-''Es un gusto conocerte kyuby'', dijo Goku con una sonrisa, el kyuby seguía sin entender porque no le tenía miedo.

-'' **Oye niño, ¿porque no me tienes miedo, acaso no sabes quién soy yo?** '' pregunto con curiosidad.

-''Yo no le tengo miedo a nada y si se quién eres, tú fuiste quien que ataco la aldea 12 años atrás ¿no?'' dijo inocentemente. **(Nota del autor: todos sabemos que Goku le tiene miedo a las inyecciones).**

-''Bueno fue gusto haberte conocido pero ya me voy, chao nos vemos luego'' dijo Goku alegremente mientras se iba.

-'' **Oye espera niño!** '' grito kyuby pero este ya se había ido.

 **EN EL MUNDO EXTERIOR**

Whis ya se había ido pero le había dejado algunas capsulas, una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño y le dejo una nota que decía (Goku-san tuve que irme porque te estabas tardando mucho, pero aquí te deje algunas capsulas y semillas del ermitaño. Después me cuentas quien está dentro de ti). De repente apareció el 3 Hokage -''Hola, Goku ¿Cómo has estado? Me dijeron que no fuiste a la academia hoy '' dijo el Hokage.

-''Hola jiji, he estado bien'' respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Luego Goku procedió a contarle lo que había pasado desde cuándo escapo de los ninjas hasta cuando visitó al kyuby con excepción del recuerdo de su batalla con Bills, Hiruzen estaba en shock no podía creer lo que le había contado. Cuando Hiruzen salió del shock le dijo que fuera a casa que hablarían después.

 **CON NARUTO**

Naruto estaba atado enfrente de la clase mientras Iruka lo regañaba, la reacción de Naruto hizo enojar a Iruka, -''todos los que ya hayan pasado el henge no jutsu tendrán que volverlo a presentar'' dijo Iruka.

-''QUUUEEE!'', gritaron todos mientras pasaban al frente. La primera en participar fue Sakura Haruno transformándose en Iruka después fue Sasuke Uchiha que también se transformó en Iruka, ya le tocaba el turno a Naruto –''Oiroke no jutsu'', dijo Naruto transformándose en una linda y voluptuosa chica con cabello largo y rubio recogido por 2 coletas, que solo se tapaba con unas nubes mientras que Iruka se caía y le salía un chorro de sangre por la nariz, -''jajajajajajajaja'' se reía Naruto mientras volvía a su forma original.

-''IDIOTA! No haces más que inventar técnicas tontas '', grito Iruka mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza.

En el monte Hokage, Naruto estaba limpiando las caras de los Hokages.

-''No iras a casa hasta que termines de limpiar'' dijo Iruka, ''oye Naruto ¿dónde está tu hermano? Pregunto Iruka.

-'' No lo sé, él siempre se va a la academia después de haber huido de ti'' contesto Naruto un poco molesto, ya que siempre estaban juntos y él sabía que su hermano nunca lo abandonaría.

-''Sabes Naruto cuando termines de limpiar te podría llevar a comer ramen'' dijo Iruka.

-''Genial, entonces lo haré lo mejor que pueda'' dijo emocionado mientras limpiaba mas rapido.

Ya en Ichiraku Ramen Naruto estaba comiendo un tazón ramen, -''Naruto ¿porque haces esos destrozos, sabes quienes eran los Hokages?

-''Pues claro que lo sé, eran los numero 1 en aldea ¿no? Y he escuchado que el cuarto fue el que salvo a la aldea del zorro de 9 colas'' dijo Naruto.

-'' ¿Entonces porque lo haces?''

-''Porque yo seré mejor que todos ellos y algún día yo me convertiré en Hokage y voy a hacer que todos en la aldea me reconozcan'' dijo con mucha seguridad.

-''Oye sensei tengo que pedirle un favor''.

-''Que Naruto ¿quieres otro tazón?

-''No, ¿puedo ponerme tu banda de Konoha? Dijo emocionado.

-''Oh, ¿esto? Dijo cogiendo la banda en su frente, -''no, esto es una prueba de que me he graduado de la academia y que soy un verdadero ninja'' dijo Iruka.

-''Tú la recibirás mañana'' dijo muy seguro.

-''Malo'' dijo Naruto.

-'' ¿Es por eso que te quitaste tus gafas?''

-''Quiero otro tazón'' dijo ignorando la pregunta.

 **EN LA CASA**

Naruto lo estaba esperando, -''Oye hermano ¿dónde estabas después de haber escapado de Iruka-sensei y porque no fuiste a la academia?'' pregunto Naruto un poco enojado porque lo había dejado solo todo el día y los habían castigado haciendo el henge no jutsu (el jutsu de transformación) y aparte de eso, mañana era el examen de graduación.

-''Estuve en el monte Hokage'' dijo Goku entrando a la casa, para después contarle lo que le había pasado con excepción del encuentro con el Kyuby ya que el tercer Hokage le había pedido que no le dijera eso a Naruto.

-''Oye Goku, ¿me puedes mostrar esas capsulas de las que me hablaste?'' dijo emocionado y curioso a la vez.

-''Claro, pero que tal mañana ya que tengo mucho sueño''

 **AL DIA SIGUINTE**

Goku y Naruto ya estaban dentro de la academia cuando aparece Iruka-sensei, -''Vamos a empezar el examen final, la prueba final será el bunshin no jutsu (jutsu de multiplicación) '' dijo Iruka.

 _(Esa es la única técnica en la que no soy bueno) pensaba Naruto._ Goku no estaba preocupado pues el dominaba esa técnica y también tenía la técnica de las multi-imágenes la cual era casi lo mismo.

-''Cuando escuchen su nombre pasen al otro salón'' dijo, mientras iba al otro salón.

Ya era el turno de Naruto, Naruto se concentra mientras hace el sello de manos para hacer la técnica, empezó a acumular chakra…PUM… salió un clon sin color y tirado en el piso.

-''FALLASTE'' grito Iruka, pero Misuki interrumpió a Iruka, -''Iruka-sensei sus movimientos y aguante son buenos y ha hecho la duplicación, creo que lo podemos aprobar''.

-''Pero Naruto solo produce uno y por fastidiar, no puedo aprobarle'' dijo Iruka. Naruto tenía una cara de frustración pero no podía hacer nada.

Ya le tocaba el turno a Goku el cual antes de empezar pregunto, -'' ¿Naruto paso el examen?''

-''No, Naruto no paso el examen'' dijo Iruka seriamente.

Entonces Goku procedió a hacer el bunshin no jutsu el hizo 10 clones de él. Y justo cuando Iruka le iba a decir que estaba aprobado él lo interrumpe diciendo, -''No, yo me convertiré en ninja con mi hermano así que no me pienso graduar'', Iruka ya se la veía venir ya que todos los años era lo mismo y acepto porque sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión y Goku siempre le pedía que dijera que fallo el examen para no hacer sentir mal a Naruto y que lo trataran igual. **(nota del autor: Goku siempre mantenía un bajo perfil para no llamar la atención).**

Ya afuera de la academia todos los padres estaban felicitando a sus hijos por haberse convertido en ninjas mientras Naruto y Goku estaban sentados en un columpio con una cara d tristeza por no haber pasado el examen aunque Goku estaba triste porque Naruto no lo había mientras estaban sentados podían escuchar, -'' soy un ninja de verdad'' decía un niño mientras el papa decía ''lo que esperaba de mi hijo''. -''Hey esos 2 niños son los únicos que no pasaron, se lo tienen merecido, solo causan problemas''. En el momento en el que se iban a ir apareció Misuki, Naruto y Goku fueron con él.

-''Iruka, necesito hablar contigo después'' decía el tercero mientras veía el columpio vacío donde estaban Naruto y Goku.

-''Hai'' fue lo único que dijo Iruka.

 **CON MISUKI, NARUTO Y GOKU**

-''Iruka-sensei no estaba siendo malo, él no sabe lo que valen'' dijo Miusuki.

-'' ¿Entonces porque no me aprobó? Dijo Naruto con tristeza.

-''Naruto-kun, Goku-kun él quiere que sean realmente fuertes, desde que los 3 no tiene parientes''.

-''Pero… yo quiero graduarme'' aun triste.

-''Bien, les voy a decir un gran secreto''.

-'' ¿Un secreto? Dijeron curiosos ambos.

 **EN LA CASA DE IRUKA YA DE NOCHE**

Iruka estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo mientras soñaba lo que había hablado con el Hokage.

 ** _En el sueño_**

-''Iruka'' decía el tercero.

-'' ¿Qué paso Hokage-sama?''

-''Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero Naruto ha madurado sin conocer el amor de un pariente, como tú'' en eso Iruka recordaba cuando sus padres murieron en el ataque del Kyuby.

 _ **Fin del sueño**_

-''IRUKAA DESPIERTA'' grito alguien en su puerta. Iruka rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta, era Misuki.

-'' ¿Que paso?'' pregunto nervioso.

-''Son Naruto y Goku, ellos robaron el pergamino del prohibido'' dijo cansado porque había llegado corriendo.

-'' ¿Qué? ¿EL PERGAMINO PROHIBIDO?'' dijo impactado.

 **EN EL BOSQUE CON GOKU Y NARUTO CERCA DE UNA CABAÑA**

-''A ver ¿cuál es la primer técnica?'' dijo Naruto mientras revisaba el pergamino, -''kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombra) que mal no soy bueno en eso''.

-''Naruto que tal si intentamos aprender esa técnica'' dijo Goku con emoción porque también la quería aprender. Entonces ambos se pusieron practicar la técnica para impresionar a Iruka-sensei y poder convertirse en ninjas.

* * *

FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO

La forma en la que aparece Whis esta basada en la de yumerihaba


	4. Chapter 3

_Hola buenos días, me alegro de poder presentar este nuevo capítulo así como el hecho de que estoy muy agradecido por los comentarios los cuales me motivan más para continuar este fanfic principalmente a yumerihaba2 ya que te admiro mucho me gustan mucho tus trabajos._

 _-Basarak uzumaki uchiha: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y gracias por haberle dicho a yumerihaba sobre mi fanfic._

 _-SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior._

 _(Pensamientos)_

Acciones normales

-''Conversación''

Perdón por la demora es que estuve ocupádo por que los examenes habian empezado y no habia podido escribir con tranquilidad, sin más que decir empecemos.

 **Invocación o bijuu, técnicas**

Capítulo 3: Al fin genin

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos en los que Naruto y Goku practicaban el **kage bunshin no jutsu** , mientras que en la aldea Iruka y los demás ninjas estaban buscando a Naruto y Goku. Iruka que aún estaba buscando en la aldea estaba pensando porque Naruto y Goku habrían hecho algo así, en el instante que dejo de pensar en eso se le vino una idea de donde podrían estar los hermanos, luego de unos minutos llego a un lugar donde pudo divisar una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera mientras aparecía enfrente de los hermanos Uzumaki.

-''QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!'' grita Iruka muy enojado.

-''Ya nos atrapaste'' dijeron ambos mientras se reían.

-''Eres muy rápido, solo pudimos aprender una técnica 'dijeron ambos aun riéndose.

 _(Han estado practicando se puede ver que están un poco cansados) pensaba Iruka._

-''Mire Iruka-sensei voy a enseñarle un asombroso jutsu, así es como funciona esto todo aquel que aprende un jutsu del pergamino se gradúa'' dijo ansioso Naruto.

-''Espera un momento Naruto quien les dio la idea?'' pregunto Iruka muy intrigado.

-''Misuki-sensei, nos dijo como encontrar el pergamino y este lugar'' dijo Goku con una sonrisa que estaba al lado de Naruto. De repente unos kunais y shurikens aparecieron de la nada apuntado a los 3 que estaban ahí parados, cuando Iruka las vio empujo rápidamente a Goku y Naruto haciendo que cayeran, mientras este gritaba cuidado.

-''Veo que encontraste nuestro escondite'' dijo Misuki con una voz malévola.

-''Con que así son las cosas ¿eh?, debía habérmelo imaginado'' dijo Iruka un poco adolorido porque había recibido el ataque de Misuki.

-''Goku dame el pergamino ahora'' dijo Misuki con voz insistente.

-''Aguarden un segundo, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?'' dijeron Naruto y Goku confundidos aun en el suelo.

-''Goku, Naruto no le dejen coger el pergamino de ninguna manera, es un pergamino muy poderoso que contiene jutsus secretos, Misuki los engaño para obtenerlo'' dijo Iruka adolorido mientras se sacaba un kunai de la pierna.

-''Goku, Iruka tiene miedo de que tengas el pergamino'' dijo de forma persuasiva haciendo dudar a Goku de entregársela a Iruka.

-'' ¿Que estás diciendo Misuki?, no le hagan caso''

-''les estoy diciendo la verdad''

-''NO! ''

-''Se creó una norma después del incidente que ocurrió hace 12 años''

-'' ¿Una norma?'' dijeron ambos confundidos.

-''Una norma que solamente ustedes 2 no podían, averiguar nada acerca de ella''

-'' ¿Solamente nosotros? ¿Cuál es esa norma?'' dijeron ambos un poco asustados de saber cuál era la norma.

-''CALLATE MISUKI!'' grito Iruka desesperado.

-''La norma es que no puedo decirles que ustedes 2, son el zorro de 9 colas''

-'' ¿Qué?'' dijo Naruto impactado.

-''En otras palabras, ustedes son el demonio de 9 colas que mato a la familia de Iruka y destrozó nuestra aldea''

-''PARA MISUKI''

Naruto podía creerlo no sabía que decir se había quedado en shock que intentaba procesar lo que le dijo Misuki, mientras Goku estaba callado y estaba un poco furioso por saber la norma ya que el tercero la había implementado esa norma y tampoco sabía que hacer ya que él ya sabía que ambos tenían al zorro de 9 colas dentro de ellos.

-''Han sido engañados por la gente de este pueblo todo el tiempo, ¿no es misterioso que todos los odien tanto?''

-''MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA'' gritaba Naruto mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de chakra.

-''Iruka también los odia''

En ese momento Iruka recordó lo que le dijo el Hokage.

 ** _Flashback_**

-''Iruka, Naruto y Goku crecieron sin conocer el amor de un padre y han sido odiados por la culpa del incidente, hacen todas esa travesuras para llamar la atención de la gente, de todas formas ellos quieren conocer el origen de su existencia, a pesar de esos actos ellos son los que peor la están pasando'' dijo Hiruzen muy serio.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

-''Mueran demonios'' dijo Misuki mientras lanzaba una shuriken gigante hacia Naruto y Goku, es ese momento Goku empujo a Naruto para salvarlo y recibir el impacto, sin esperar que Iruka se pusiera en medio de la shuriken evitando que le diera a Goku incrustándose en su espalda.

-''I…Iruka-sensei, ¿Por qué?'' dijo Goku en el piso mientras veía de forma aterrada, mientras que este le salía sangre de su boca que le cae en el rostro(aunque este haya visto cosas peores en su pasado).

-''Por qué ustedes son igual a mí, toda mi familia murió y nadie se preocupaba por mí, era un mal estudiante y metía la pata durante la clase, porque quiera tener la atención de la gente, nadie se fijaría en mi si fuera un buen estudiante, por eso siempre actuaba como un idiota, haciéndome el duro. Goku, Naruto ustedes siempre han estado solos ¿no?, lo siento, Goku no te sentirías de esa forma si me hubiera dado cuenta'' decía Iruka mientras lloraba y recordaba su pasado.

-''No me hagas reír Iruka, tú los has odiado desde que mato a tu familia'' decía Misuki mientras reía.

-''El solamente quiere el pergamino'' decía Misuki.

En ese momento Naruto fue donde Goku para ayudarlo a pararse, para después jalarlo mientras salía a correr con él.

-''NARUTO, GOKU'' grita Iruka.

-''Naruto no es el tipo de persona que cambia de parecer, van a vengarse de la aldea con ese pergamino, además Goku siempre es muy blando y hace lo que Naruto quiere.

-''Ellos jamás harían eso'' decía mientras se sacaba la shuriken de su espalda y la lanzaba hacia Misuki.

-''Voy a matarlos y apoderarme del pergamino, luego me encargare de ti'' decía de forma tranquila.

-''No te lo permitiré''

 **EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

El Hokage estaba viendo todo desde su bola de cristal.

-''Esto está mal, Misuki le ha contado el secreto, Naruto esta descontrolado, él podria utilizar el pergamino''

 **CON NARUTO Y GOKU**

Ellos 2 estaban saltando de árbol en árbol alejándose cada vez más, hasta que aparece Iruka.

 _(Lo encontré)_ pensaba Iruka, mientras lo alcanzaba.

-''Naruto, Goku todo lo que dijo Misuki es mentira, dame el pergamino''

En ese momento Naruto le pega un rodillazo en el estómago a Iruka, el cual cae al suelo un poco adolorido.

-'' ¿C...Cómo?'' decía Iruka mientras que una nube de humo lo rodea para mostrar a Misuki.

-''como sabias que no era Iruka'' decía Misuki mientras miraba a Naruto recostado en un árbol.

-''Porque, yo soy Iruka'' decía en lo una nube de humo aparecía para después mostrar a Iruka y Goku se esfumaba en una nube de humo.

-''ya veo, ¿Por qué proteges a aquel que mato a tu familia?''

-''no voy a permitir que un idiota se apodere del pergamino'' decía Iruka.

-''Tu eres el idiota, Naruto es igual a mí'' decía Misuki.

-''Naruto, el zorro endemoniado quiere utilizar sus poderes''

-''si tienes razón''

 _(Iruka-sensei no sabe cómo me siento)_ es en lo único que podía pensar Naruto el cual se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol al igual que Goku que se encontraba escondido en otro árbol escuchando a Iruka y a Misuki.

-'' Si, ellos son el zorro de 9 colas'' decía Iruka.

-'' Pero Naruto, es diferente, es un gran estudiante debo reconocerlo, ha trabajado duro pero nadie le ha felicitado o se preocupa por aparte de su hermano, el y Goku conocen el dolor que otros no. Ellos no son el zorro de 9 colas, ellos son Naruto y Goku Uzumaki de la aldea de la hoja'' decía Iruka, Mientras Naruto y Goku estaban llorando al escuchar la palabras de su sensei.

-''vaya idiota'' decía Misuki mientras sacaba la otra shuriken que tenía en su espalda, ''Iruka te he dicho que te iba a matar después pero he cambiado de decisión… muere Iruka'' decía mientras preparaba la shuriken para lanzársela a Iruka, pero en ese momento apareció Goku dándole una fuerte rodillazo en el barbilla que lo dejo sangrando. ( obiamente disminuyendo mucho su fuerza

-''no vuelvas a tocar a Iruka-sensei, te matare si lo haces'' decía Goku de forma seria y fría mirando a Misuki.

-'' Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tu… te matare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos'' decía Misuki que se estaba levantando del suelo.

-'' sé que no necesito esto para derrotarte pero Igual lo usare… **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** '' grito Goku con sus dedos puestos en cruz, en eso aparecen unos 100 clones de Goku, mientras Iruka veía impresionado la cantidad de clones que había hecho, pero despues los hizo desaparecer.

-''ven y atácame… si tú no vienes, iré yo'' decía Goku, que después de unos segundos deja a Misuki tirado en el piso sangrando y con los huesos rotos.

-''Iruka-sensei, ¿está bien?'' preguntaba Naruto.

-'' Claro'' decía Iruka débilmente.

-''Naruto ¿tú también puedes hacer ese jutsu?'' pregunta Iruka.

-''Claro'' dijo Naruto para después hacer el jutsu, dejando a Iruka con la boca abierta pues sabía que Goku era un prodigio y podía aprender ese jutsu con facilidad, pero nunca lo demostraba.

 _(Estos chicos son capaces de superar a los anteriores Hokages)_ pensaba Iruka con una sonrisa en el rostro mostrando que estaba orgulloso de ellos 2.

-''Iruka-sensei ¿está bien?'' preguntaba Goku que llegaba corriendo a donde estaban los 2.

-''si, Goku, gracias a ti y Naruto''decía aun con la sonrisa, ''Naruto, ven tengo algo que darte''

 **EN LA ALDEA**

Todos los ninjas que estaban buscando a los hermanos Uzumaki están reunidos preguntado si alguien los había encontrado a Naruto, pero todos respondían que no lo habían encontrado, en eso aparece el tercer Hokage.

-''No, tienen por qué preocuparse más'' dijo el tercero.

-''Hokage-sama'' dijeron todos al unisono, en lo que voltean a ver al Hokage.

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DE KONHA**

-''Sensei, ¿Ya lo has hecho?'' pregunta Naruto ansioso.

-''Listo, abre los ojos'', cuando Naruto abrió los ojos vio a Iruka sin su banda de Konoha y a su hermano parado al lado de Iruka dándole una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

-''Felicidades estas graduado y tú también Goku pero no tengo otra banda para ti'' decía Iruka con una sonrisa.

-''No te preocupes Iruka-sensei, yo sé que me la darás cuando regresemos a la aldea'' decia Goku muy despreocupado y recordaba la bolsa con semillas del ermitaño que le había dejado Whis, -''Mire Iruka-sensei, coma una estoy seguro de que se va a recuperar'' le decia Goku mientras le estiraba la mano con una semilla y este la cogía pero estaba dudando si comerla.

-''Oye Goku, ¿Qué es esto?'' preguntaba Iruka aun dudando de comerla.

-'' Es una semilla de ermitaño, sirve para curar heridas y regenerar la energía, también te puede dejar el dejar el estómago lleno hasta por 10 días'' decia Goku con un dedo levantado explicando la función de la semilla del ermitaño.

Después de escuchar eso Iruka procedió a comerse la semilla, quedando impactado al sentir como sus fuerzas regresaban y su herida en la espalda se cerraba.

-''Esta bien, vamos celebrarlo, yo invito el ramen'' decia Iruka que se guardaba las dudas para después. (Se va arrepentir mucho de haber invitado a un saiyajin a comer)

En el momento en que Iruka se levantó, Naruto no decia nada, solo mantenía la mirada baja para después lanzarse encima de Iruka tumbándolo, con lágrimas de felicidad.

 **2 DIAS DESPUES**

Era una mañana tranquila los 2 hermanos Uzumaki se habían levantado a desayunar, Naruto cogió un ramen instantáneo y una caja de leche vencida, y empezó a comerlo mientras que Goku cogió unos 10 ramenes instantáneos, mas unos pescados que había pescado el día anterior ya que no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar suficiente comida para el saiyajin, Naruto solo miraba pues ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo comer pero aun no entendía como podía comer tanto. después de haber desayunado ambos se bañaron y cambiaron para ir a la academia donde iban a dar una reunion explicativa, Naruto se puso su banda de Konoha en la frente y Goku se la puso en la cintura como si fuera un cinturón al igual que su cola ya que no quería que lo molestaran por tener una así que siempre se la amarraba a la cintura para que no se dieran cuenta. Al llegar a la academia Naruto y Goku estaban sentados muy felices ya que por fin se habían convertido en ninjas.

-''oigan, ¿ustedes que hacen a acá? la reunion de eleccion de equipos es solo para los que se graduaron'' decía Shikamaru con tono de molestia, era un niño que vestia una malla ajustada a su cuerpo y encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con mangas media largas de color gris con bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro. Su banda ninja la usaba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, también poseía un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules.

-''Hey, ¿puedes ver esta banda que tengo?''decía Naruto muy feliz, -'' a partir de ahora también soy ninja''

Mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver una niña de pelo color negro azulado corto y unos ojos color perla, Vestía con una camisa negra, pantalones azul marino y una chaqueta de color crema, (que bueno Naruto-kun y Goku-kun lograron graduarse), estaba pensando la chica cuyo nombre era Hinata Hyuga.

En eso llegan 2 chicas una de cabllo rosado y ojos verdes, que vestia un kimono rojo y la otra era una chica rubia de ojos azules con cabello largo y rubio, habitualmente recogido en una cola de caballo con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara, mientras estas discutian sobre quien se iba a sentar la lado de Sasuke Uchiha, pero Goku estaba sentado entre su hermano y Sasuke, cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke y corrio hacia el pero en ese momento Naruto se para pensando que la pelirosada iba hacia el pero cuando se paro a saludarla ella lo empujo pra despues mirar a Goku que estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke.

-''Oye baka quitate de hay, yo me voy a sentar junto a Sasuke-kun'' decia la pelirosa con un tono mandon y enojado.

-'' Lo lamento pero yo llegue aquí primero'' dijo Goku de forma inocente y con una sonrisa mirando Sakura la cual se sonrojo un poco al ver su inocente sonrisa, pero Sakura rápidamente sacudió la cabeza quitándose el sonrojo y fue a tirarle un puño mientas todos pensaban ( _eso va doler)_ pero cuando estaba a centímetros de impactar Goku sin mirar por que ya vuelto a mirar al frente detuvo su golpe con un dedo dejando a todos con la boca abierta excepto a Sasuke pero aunque este no lo demostraba estaba impactado al ver eso.

-''¿C...como hiciste eso? dijo Sakura asombrada por eso.

-''Simplemente sentí que me ibas a golpear y lo bloquee'' dijo Goku inocentemente.

-''M...me refiero a con un solo dedo'' dijo Sakura aun sin poder creerlo.

-'''ahhh, eso es por que soy mas fuerte que tu''

-''WOOOW, ¿como hiciste eso hermano?'' dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

Mientras que el Hokage miraba todo en su bola de cristal junto con algunos jounin, _(Goku es impresionante detuvo el golpe de esa chica sin mirar y a parte de eso con un solo dedo)_ pensaba el Hokage junto con los jounin que veían con asombro lo que habia hecho Goku. Despues de eso llego Iruka.

-''A partir de hoy, todos ustedes son ninjas, pero apenas son genin, así que cada todo se volverá mas difícil, todos se dividirán en grupos de 3, donde cumplirán misiones con jounin'' dijo Iruka.

Después procedió a decir los equipos hasta llegar al equipo 7.

-''El equipo 7 ser conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha'' dijo Iruka que miraba el papel donde estaban los equipos. Naruto estaba triste por que a parte de no estar con su hermano estaba con el engreído del Uchiha, mientras Sakura le presumía a Ino que ella estaba en el mismo equipo que Sasuke. Goku vio que su hermano estaba deprimido por haber estado con el y le dijo.

-''Naruto no te preocupes no importa que no estemos en el mismo equipo, tu siempre seras mi hermano y nunca te voy a dejar solo'' dijo Goku mostrandole una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, pero cuando Naruto iba a decir algo Iruka continuo.

-''y Goku Uzumaki tambien estara en el equipo 7, por ordenes del Hokage este sera el único equipo con 4 integrantes'' dijo Iruka y siguio, -''equipo 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Equipo 10,Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. Esos son los grupos'' dijo Iruka dando por terminado la reunion de eleccion de equipos.

Después de eso todos se fueron a almorzar, Goku se había ido a un río a pescar ya que no había llevado comida y no había en la casa y tampoco tenia dinero, mientra que Naruto fue con Sakura y todo paso como en la historia original, mientras eso pasaba Goku estaba cerca del rió junto a una fogata donde estaban los pescados cocinándose, cuando aparece un resplandor para después mostrar un holograma de Whis.

 **EN EL RIO**

-''Gola Wish'' decía Goku con un pescado en la boca. (lo lamento no sabia como escribir el como hablaba Goku con boca llena)

-''Hola Goku-san, no te han dicho que hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación'' decía Whis un poco enojado.

-''lo siento Whis'' decia Goku un poco apenado.

-''Bueno Goku-san, te voy a decir algo muy importante lo primero es tu esposa Chi-chi se a casado con otro hombre y a continuado con su vida incluso ya tienen un hijo''

-''¿quien es Chi-chi?'' pregunto Goku confundido ya que aun no había recordado todo su pasado.

-''Es cierto que tu no has recuperado toda tu memoria, si quieres puedo darte toda tu memoria'' dijo Whis, pero Goku nego con la cabeza.

-''No whis, yo quiero recuperarla por mi mismo''

-'' Bueno Goku-san, no lo hare y por eso no te dire nada de lo que ha pasado, mira Goku-san es un boton para que me llames, a pero si te voy a decir esto que es un mensaje de Vegeta, más te vale que te prepares para nuestro encuentro ya que yo iré personalmente por ti y la próxima vez nos veamos te demostrare quien es el saiyajin más poderoso entendido Kakaroto."- termino Wiss quien imitaba a Vegeta para después reírse un poco por su imitación.

 _(solo espera Vegeta veras que cuando vuelva y recuerde todo te mostrare que soy mas fuerte que tu)_ pensaba Goku muy emocionado por pelear otra vez con su eterno rival.

Despues de eso Whis se fue dejando a Goku solo quien empezo a caminar directo a la academia para esperar a su nuevo sensei.

 **EN LA ACADEMIA**

Todos los equipos estaban sentados esperando a su sensei, unos minutos despues todos los equipos ya se habian ido solo quedaba el equipo 7, Naruto cansado de esperar puso un borrador encima de la puerta para que cuando llegara el sensei le cayera encima (la misma broma de la historia original). Despues de unos 10 minutos llego su nuevo sensei cayendo en la broma.

-''Mi primera impresión de ustedes es, que son unos idiotas'' dijo Kakashi en tono aburrido mientras recogia el borrador y miraba a sus nuevos pupilos en especial a Goku por que era el que mas curiosidad le daba.

-''los espero en la azotea de la academia'' dijo Kakashi que desaparecía en una nube de humo.

 **EN LA AZOTEA**

-''Veamos, por que no hacen una presentación de ustedes mismos'' dijo kakashi recargado en una reja.

-''¿presentación? ¿que debemos decir?'' preguntaba Sakura.

-''Que les gusta, que no, sus sueñños y ambiciones'' decia Kakashi.

-''Hey, ¿por que no se presenta usted primero sensei?'' decia Naruto.

-''Soy Hatake Kakashi, no tengo ganas de decirles mis gustos y disgustos y sobre mi sueño no lo había pensado hasta ahora''

-''solo nos dijo su nombre'' susurraba Sakura a Naruto y Sasuke.

-'' Ahora es su turno, tu primero el de cabello de erizo'' decia Kakashi.

-'' Mi nombre es Uzumaki Goku, me gusta comer y entrenar mucho, no me gusta los abusivos que se meten con los demás en especial mis amigos,y mi sueño es poder luchar con mi rival Vegeta' dijo Goku con mucho entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa, Naruto lo miraba con una cara de confusión por que el no conocia a alguien llamado Vegeta.

 _(Este niño es muy interesante y también me pregunto que tan fuerte sera y quien sera ese tal Vegeta)_ pensaba Kakashi, mientras los demás decían lo mismo que en la historia original.

-''Los espero Mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6 de la mañana y no desayunen o podrían vomitar'' dijo en tono desafiante.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui este cap, otra vez les pido perdon por haberme tardado tanto al escribirlo


	5. Chapter 5

hola mis queridos lectores, lamento si no actualice la historia, pero la verdad escribí varias veces el capitulo y no me gusto como quedaba, y también tome una decisión y es que voy a reescribir la historia, pero el concepto sera el mismo.


End file.
